


Ice Cream

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Isaac Lahey, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cora Hale, Rare Pairings, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora tucks her hand into her mother’s as they walk out the door.</p><p>“And how did it go today, little miss?” Her mother asks, smiling softly at Cora cheerful buoyancy.</p><p>“I made a friend,” she chirps, “He’s like Derek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

“Hi there Isaac, back again I see.” Ms. Morell’s voice is chirpy, cheerful, but Isaac can see the sadness in her eyes. Better than the anger in his father’s though.

Isaac Lahey is every inch the Alpha, towering over the kids in the playroom, shoulders broad, strength evident in the way he carries himself. Several of the omegas size him up with a keen eye. He just goes and sits in his usual corner and waits for his time to be up.

This is his fourth year with the groups, and he knows it’s the longest time anyone has ever heard of. His dad had sneered it at him right before another “lesson” on how to be an Alpha.

They’d done blood tests, even injected him with hormones, which proved only that he was just what he presented as, a completely physically healthy Alpha, everything works. He flushes faintly in embarrassment, as he recalls the poor omega woman who had to do that test, and though his body had physically reacted to her hand, knot swelled, release filling the cup, he’d mostly felt detached…and a little bit distasteful.

 

“You smell nice,” says a little dark haired girl, who curled up into his side and buries her face in his neck without preamble. She reminds him of the boy he’d met last year. Boyd had been a good cuddler, but he’d obviously wanted more, and Isaac didn’t have anything else to give him.

“Thanks,” he remembers to say after a minute of blank staring.

“Aren’t you going to tell me I smell nice?” she says acerbically.

Isaac leans in and sniffs, smells her pre-heat hormones. He’s been through this so many times it’s rote by now. “You smell nice,” he repeats dully.

She reaches out and touches the line of his zipper, tilts her head up at him. “You don’t actually think I smell nice or you’d be all hard in there like the other boys.”

“I’m not like the other boys,” Isaac mumbles and waits for her to go away.

“I’m Cora,” she says, resting her head on his shoulder.

Isaac blinks and turns his head to look at her.

“Do you have a name?” she demands.

“Uh, Isaac.”

“Do you like cuddling, Isaac?”

Isaac nods after a minute. “Yeah, better than the other stuff.”

She snuggles into his side, and it’s nice, and even though he can smell her reaction to him, she doesn’t try to _make_  him do it like that redhead the one year. It’s the best time he can ever remember having at one of these things.

“Cora,” Ms. Morell calls, and she pouts as she sees her mother, then turns and smacks childish lips against Isaac’s cheek.

“Be here next time,” she demands, and then flounces to her mother.

Isaac stares after her, and he can’t help but smile a little. “Yes, ma’am,” he says softly and then curls up in his corner.

-

Cora tucks her hand into her mother’s as they walk out the door.

“And how did it go today, little miss?” Her mother asks, smiling softly at Cora cheerful buoyancy.

“I made a friend,” she chirps, “He’s like Derek.”

Talia blinks and her sure steps falter a moment before she recovers and continues on smoothly. “That’s nice, dear.”

-

The next time Cora goes to play mating, her mother sends her older brother in to get her.

“Der! Der!,” she squeals from across the room, tugs the Alpha she’s sitting with to his feet. Derek’s heart turns over when Isaac smiles at him, and not just for the sheer beauty of it – and the guy is  _beautiful_  – but because of the well of sadness he can see behind those pools of blue.

“Der,” she punches his arm to get his attention, “this is Isaac. He’s like you.”

Derek furrows his brows down at Cora, she  _knows_  no one’s supposed to talk about it. And then they loft as the meaning of what she says sinks in.

“Don’t you grumpy face me,” she growls, “cuddle with Isaac. Now.” She stamps her foot and looks so imperious, and so not omega like, that he can’t help but laugh at her.

Isaac flashes a shy smile and tilts his head at Derek, and anyone willing to humor his bossy little sister deserves at least a hug, so Derek reaches out and slides his arms around Isaac. The golden-haired Alpha slides into his arms, and it’s just supposed to be a quick hug, but neither one seems to want to let go.

“Isaac!” The snap of his father’s voice yanks Isaac back into reality, and he shoves off of Derek, cringes back and turns towards the older Alpha.

“This is Derek, he’s the older brother of the omeg– ” Isaac cuts off as his dad gets a fistful of Isaac’s shirt collar, twists it up to choke off his son’s air.

“I know who he is,” Lahey sneers, “and  _what_  he is.” He starts to drag Isaac away, right up until Derek gets in his way.

“I claim him.” Derek growls, and Lahey stops and turns.

“You can’t claim him, he’s an  _Alpha_.” The older man’s face is red with anger.

“I claim him too,” Isaac surprises himself by piping up.

“Witnessed,” comes a chorus of voices, and Talia Hale is suddenly there, with her brother flanking her. Ms. Morell and her brother are on the other side, and all the children have been removed into the observing room. Isaac can see Cora’s face smooshed up against the glass, a taller girl with blonde curls wrapped around her.

Lahey shoves Isaac away from him, and he’d’ve fallen if Derek hadn’t caught him. His father spits on the floor in front of them and stalks off, shoving his way past Peter Hale, who turns and follows him out.

Isaac looks up into Derek’s eyes. “I don’t understand…”

“Derek basically challenged your father to a fight,” Talia begins, darting one of those we’re-going-to-have-aLONG-talk-about-this-later looks at her son.

“Like something out of one of his romance novels!” Cora squeals, and the tips of Derek’s ears turn red.

“What does that mean?” Isaac is still looking at Derek.

“It means we’re going out for ice cream,” Derek says firmly, twining his fingers in the younger boy’s.

Isaac’s smile is blinding. “I’m a big fan of ice cream.”


End file.
